


For The First Time

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90'S, Fluff, Gary's frustrated...for a change, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Slight Smut, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no more room left to sit in the hired van...Gary's knee is the only safe option...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

"Are we leaving yet or what?" Howard moans for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

Nigel rolls his eyes and check his watch, then glances at the three figures sitting on various recording equipment in the back of the van. "We're waiting for Mark, then we can go." Loudly he huffs. "If he's not back in _exactly_ two minutes, we're leaving without him. He can easily be replaced."

Instantly Jason's head lifts by the comment and his stomach flips (from feeling incredibly travel sick and because of the threat made about his fellow band mate). "Oh, come on Nige. You don't mean that."

"Enough lip off you as well, you're all easy to replace."

"Apart from Barlow..." The youngest member sniggers and smirks, whilst looking into the direction of Gary who's sitting on a speaker next to the back doors of the van.

Resting his elbow on top of his knee, his fist presses against his cheek. "Don't start." The blonde mutters under his breath, still feeling extremely frustrated and exhausted from this disaster of a night. If having their private car break down wasn't bad enough, getting booed off the stage by a few drunk customers was ten times worse, then of course having to hide in the back of a run down van just to get back to the hotel is just the icing on the cake.

Suddenly the back doors fly open and the warmth escapes. "Oh, you're back." Nigel glares over his shoulder, spotting the smaller male climbing inside.

"I...I wasn't gone that long...was I?"

"Too busy doing your hair again, Markie?" Howard jokes whilst looking through the rear view mirror. How Howard ended up being allowed to sit up front with Nigel and the driver is unknown to the others, maybe it's because he's got a broken finger...or maybe it's because Nigel thinks Howard has a lovely body, which Robbie always says is the reason why Howard gets treated better than the others (but not as good as he treats Gary...).

"No...I was just getting some snacks for the ride home. Erm...where am I suppose to sit?" Looking around the almost empty van, there's nothing left to sit on and it's not safe enough to stand for the forty minute drive back to the hotel.

"Sit on the floor." Robbie yawns and props his head up against his arm, whilst trying to keep his heavy feeling eyelids open.

"Are you mad?! These trousers are new! I'm not wrecking twenty quids worth by sitting on this dirty floor!" Frowning down at his tightly fitted black trousers, he peers around for somewhere to sit.

"If you don't bloody sit down, you're being left behind! I've had enough of all the tantrums today, I mean it, one more word out of any of you and you're all-"

"For Christ sake!" Out of nowhere Gary calls out, stamping his foot against the metal flooring, the sound of his voice even manages to wake Robbie up from his dozing state. "Sit on my knee if you have to, just stop complaining!"

Mark chews his bottom lip whilst looking nervously into the direction of his friend. Gary rests both of his hands onto his lap with a serious look growing on his face, clearly he's in no mood for games. No one breathes a word, not even Robbie or Howard manage blurt out a pathetic gay joke about the pair of them. "A...Are you...erm...sure?" It's not because Mark's worried about being too heavy (he literally weighs the same as a bag of air), but it will be kind of awkward sitting on one of his best friend's knee for a rather long journey back to the hotel.

"I just want to get back to the hotel so I can forget about this night. The quicker we leave the better." He snaps and no one argues with that. As soon as the engine rumbles, Mark closes the back doors and quickly shuffles into Gary's direction, with the vehicle turning out from the petrol station, he swiftly sits carefully onto Gary's knees.

"Not...not too heavy am I?"

"No." Bluntly Gary replies, turning his face away from Mark's to focus on the various clothes hanging on the clothing rail.

"Don't go getting a boner, Gaz." Howard giggles from the front and Robbie tiredly laughs in reply. Of course it wouldn't be long until they crack the jokes. This is going to be a long journey.

\---------------

Fifteen minutes have passed, two members are asleep and one is looking incredibly pale whilst heavily breathing into a brown paper bag, the only sound which can be heard is the random club type music being played from the CD player (Nigel managed to slip one of his crappy CDs in, not that anyone could argue with him of course, but thankfully it's on low). Mark continues to fall in and out of sleep, leaning forwards, he almost ends up falling flat on his face, until a pair of hands press against his stomach. "Careful...don't want you hurtin' yourself..." Softly a voice whispers, securely holding around Mark's waist.

"Uh...?" Opening his eyes, he peers over his shoulder to see Gary lazily smiling up at him. "S...Sorry...didn't realise I was falling asleep." Loudly he yawns whilst rubbing his eyes. "Do you...have any of that coffee left? I'd rather not fall asleep, me back will be awful by the morning."

"Erh...yeah, sure." Leaving one arm around Mark's waist, he reaches into the rucksack beside him and pulls out a large silver flask. "Be careful, it's still sort of hot. Don't go scolding us." Hitting a bump in the road, Mark loses his balance and falls backwards against Gary, causing the other man's head to hit against the side of the van.

"Shit, sorry...a...are you OK...?" Mark asks with wide eyes and a face full of concern. The blonde rubs the back of his head and faintly smiles.

"Yeah...I'm good. 'ere let me help you. Otherwise we'll be here all day." Wrapping his large hand around Mark's and the flask's top, it covers them completely, the other steadies the flask's base. The younger man's hand begins to shake, but somehow Gary manages to control the nerves. "Not cold are you?" After all it is mid October and Mark is only wearing a thin t- shirt, the weather is a better excuse instead of telling his friend that he feels strangely nervous.

"A little...but I'll be fine once I get this down me." Giving Gary a toothy grin, he takes a sip of the steaming liquid as soon as Gary's hands slide away from his.

"Get this 'round you..." Removing his dark bomber jacket, he drapes it over Mark's shoulders.

"Oh, Gaz. You shouldn't, seriously...I'm fine."

"I've got a jumper on...don't worry, it shouldn't be long until we're back now anyway." Wrapping his arms automatically back around Mark's waist, tightly he holds him as the van continues to stupidly speed over bumps and takes sharp turns around bends without warning. Feeling more relaxed now, Mark sinks back against Gary's frame.

"This...OK?" Twisting his head against Gary's chest, the brunette smiles over his shoulder and places the flask back into the bag.

"It's good...yeah." Awkwardly he clears his throat and lightly squeezes Mark's hips through the thickness of his coat. "...I'm sorry...you know, for snappin' at you earlier...and throughout the night too."

"Gaz, it's-"

"No, no it's not OK, lad. I shouldn't take my frustration out on you, or anyone else for that matter."

A benevolent smile appears on Mark's face as he squeezes the arm which is wrapped around him. "...You shouldn't let it bother you, you know? They were drunk and they're men who don't like guys like us...probably think we're after their girls or something like that, I don't blame them though, especially with Rob around." Quietly he laughs and even Gary manages to chuckle.

"I'm not after any girls...just want to people to hear our music, that's all." Deeply he sighs whilst resting his chin onto Mark's shoulder.

"Don't go over thinking now, you know that's my role in the band." Nudging him softly, Mark's hand drops on top of Gary's. "...Seriously though, there's nothing to worry about. It's good that we get some bad crowds, it just makes us put twice as much effort in for the next time."

"Easy for you to say, Marko. You've got the voice and the dance moves. If me voice knackers up in the future, I'll probably have to live my life as a milk man or something like that..." He shudders at the thought of his career ending before it's fully taken off.

The brunette laughs gently and entwines his fingers with Gary's, he can be so dramatic sometimes. "That'll never happen. I'd happily swap me dance moves to have a voice like yours. Your singing and song writing skills are phenomenal, people would kill to have a voice like that. Don't be hard on yourself because of a few drunks who gave you shit, they probably won't even be able to remember their own name by the morning, it's not worth it. They're not worth it, you're better than that."

Dryly Gary swallows and his heart thumps in his chest. He hasn't had alone time with Mark in years, the last time it was just the two of them was the first time that they met, which was a few years before the band even got together, but since then, they've always been interrupted. "...Y...You're...really kind, Mark." Holding his friend tighter, he looks him in the eyes. _Deep_ in the eyes. They're the type you could easily get lost in.

"Only telling the truth...mate." Moving his face closer to the blonde's, his warm breath makes contact with his flushed cheek. Suddenly the surroundings around them become a blur and the snores and music become a distant buzz in the back of their minds. Not speaking a word, they remain in the same position, Mark on Gary's knee, Gary holding him as tight as possible and the pair of them looking into one anothers eyes. Lightly Mark runs his tongue against his bottom lip, disturbing the butterflies in the pit of Gary's stomach. He only ever gets that feeling when he's buying a new piano or when he's about to step foot on the stage, but never over a friend. Before anything registers in either one of their minds, their lips attach to each others as gently as possible (more like they just brush them together). The kiss merely lasts for a couple of seconds, until Mark pulls away first. "G...Gary...I'm...oh God...I'm sorry..." Breathing faster, his whole body now begins to tremble over the fear of either being punched or losing one of his best friends, but thankfully neither of those things happen. Gary removes one of his hands from around Mark's waist and places it against the anxious male's face.

In seconds, he puts Mark out of his misery. Tenderly he presses his lips against Mark's, allowing his thumb to brush over the burning skin of his cheek. Mixed emotions rush through both of their minds. _Confusion, happiness, fear, excitement_. No tongues are involved, just soft pecks against one another's lips. Removing his hand from Mark's cheek, it runs down his covered spine. "...Warmed up a bit...?" He hums against the younger man's lips.

"A little, I suppose." Gently he sinks his teeth into Gary's bottom lip and grins lightly in reply. No questions are asked, no regrets and no apologises are spoken, still with their lips touching, they continue to stare at one another and smile.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Loudly a voice bellows from behind the clothing rail. "That's fuckin' disgusting!" Mark pulls away a little too far from Gary's lips and falls into a heap on the floor with a loud thud. Robbie stands up with a frown upon his face whilst grimacing down at his friend who's sitting opposite him. The two men's hearts are in their mouths and a lump forms in Mark's throat preventing his speech. "These are fuckin' new trainers! They cost me my first wage!" Pointing down at his white trainers which shine in the darkness of the van, Jason clutches tighter to his paper bag.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry, Rob. I told you I was feeling sick."

"That's why you have that soddin' bag! Ugh it stinks, I'm gonna throw up." Noticing the brown and orange pile covering one of Robbie's expensive looking trainers, Mark's head shoots over towards Gary's direction. The blonde looks down at his friend, his fingers are pinching his nose and a smile plays on his lips. Both of them breathe out a sigh of relief, before feeling sick themselves by the smell of Jason's throw up.

\------------------------

"Poor Rob." Gary smirks whilst trying to keep up with Mark's walking speed.

"More like poor Jay! He's awful with travelling, remember when he was flying with us for the first time?"

The blonde rubs his chin and barks out a laugh. "How could I forget!? He was clawing at Howard's arm like a cat on a scratching post."

"You got off lucky, at least you got to sit with Nigel. I had Rob drooling on me shoulder for the two hour ride, ruined my shirt an' all!"

"Lucky with Nigel?" They stop outside Mark's hotel room door. "...Never thought I'd hear that one..."

Tiredly Mark shrugs and puts the key into the lock. "Wanna come in for a coffee?"

"Thought you were tired?"

"I like the company. Besides...you can't just kiss me then disappear, Mr Barlow..." Arching his eyebrow, lightly he grins before walking inside. Gary stands at the doorway and watches as Mark immediately strides over towards the bed to remove his footwear. Just by watching him perform the simple task, the butterflies reappear in the pit of his stomach whilst thinking about the kiss.

A million questions fill Gary's head at once. _'Has Mark ever kissed a man before?_ ' ' _Does Mark have a crush on me?_ ' _'Is Mark gay?_ ' ' _Am I...bisexual for enjoying it more than I should of I done_?' He continues to think to himself.

"Gaz? Gary? Are you coming in?" A small voice asks, causing Gary to abruptly shake away his thoughts. Noticing that Mark has removed his trousers, now only wearing a pair of tightly fitted briefs and his t shirt, he holds the kettle in his right hand. "Is it two sugars?"

Blinking his eyes, Gary steps inside and closes the door behind him. "Two and a half, please." Once the kettle boils, Mark pours it into each cup, then adds the ingredients. "Still making cuppas wrong, I see." Teasingly Gary smiles when he gets handed a mug.

"Still having too much sugar before bed, I see." He jokes and sits beside Gary on the bed. "Not good for you, you know? It'll only keep you awake at night..."

"Is that what keeps you awake at night?" The question stops Mark from taking a sip of his coffee and his hands wrap around the mug. "...Just that...I hear you sometimes...pacing around the room... or smokin' on the balcony. I was gonna join you last week, but I didn't want to disturb you..."

Painting on a smile, Mark directs his eyes towards Gary's. "Erh...no, I've stopped havin' sugar in me drinks, I just think a lot. That's why I like having company at night, it's good to talk."

Gary sips the steaming liquid and nods. "...Yeah, talking's good." The room drops to a silent level, the only sound which can be heard is the passing traffic outside. Awkwardly the two men sit side by side on the bed, drinking their coffees. "...Is there...anything you want to erm... talk about?" After a five minute silent gap, Gary is first to break it.

"Depends...do you want me to talk about random shit which keeps me awake at night. Or do you want to talk about why I kissed you tonight?"

As much as Gary wants to sit and listen to what worries Mark at night, which could possibly be a weight off Mark's shoulders, Gary isn't the type of person to have a heart to heart and he certainly isn't the type of person to dish out any kind of advice. Resting the mug on top of his knees, he focuses his eyes away from Mark's and onto his thumbs with knock against one another. "...Erm...are...are you...gay, Mark?" Hoarsely he speaks.

Using his free hand, the younger male scratches the back of his head and thinks for a brief moment. "...Never really thought about what I am and what I'm not like that. Would it bother you if I was? I know it would the others and it certainly would Nigel, but he can't talk can he? Then again I'm only in this band to win the hearts of young girls."

"No, no you're not and you know that's not true. You have talent and that's why you're here."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"I mean it. If you think you're only here so we can get more fans, then why am I here? Because I can't win the fans over like that. Remember the newspapers last week? I'm the fat dancer with the bleached blonde hair in the band." Gary shouldn't let headlines bother him, but having his appearance targeted constantly, it only brings down his confidence and self esteem.

Sensing the upset, Mark calmly places his hand onto Gary's thigh. "I told you why you're here in the van earlier."

"You were just being kind."

"I don't like saying mean things about people, that isn't the person that I am, but I also wouldn't build your hopes up to see you get crushed. You're talented, you're smart, funny, very...good looking and you're a great friend." Squeezing Gary's thigh lightly, their eyes lock once again. "...I mean it..."

Licking his bottom lip, his eyes drop to focus on Mark's hand, then back to his eyes again. "...Like wise..." Almost inaudibly he speaks, closing the gap between them, their knees knock and legs touch. "...You've got the sweetest voice I've ever heard... I'm shit at compliments and all that, but there's so much more about you other than your looks, Mark."

A smile twitches onto Mark's lips and his heart begins to race. "...Did anyone ever tell you, that you're a good kisser, Gary...?"

"Not by a man...why?"

"Because...I'd like to compliment you on that, but..." Moving his hand up towards Gary's chest, his fingers gently claw against his jumper.

A half smile appears on Gary's lips as his face moves incredibly closer to Mark's, seconds later the gap is closed and their lips touch for third time tonight. Slowly they move their heads in sync whilst their mugs rest in their hands on their laps. Placing a hand into Mark's hair, his fingers run through the long strands. For some reason, Gary has always liked Mark's long hair, he use to enjoy running his fingers through it whilst Mark sat against the sofa playing video games on the tour bus with Robbie. Tugging Mark's earlobe between his fingers, a quiet moan vibrates against his lips. "...Well...?" Their foreheads press and Gary's face becomes slightly sweaty and reddens.

"...S'okay, I suppose..." Cheekily he comments. "...But, I don't feel comfortable kissing whilst sitting up..."

Pulling away, Gary furrows his brows. "That right, eh?"

  
Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, weakly he smiles in response. Very carefully, Gary's arms wrap around Mark's small waist, easily he moves his body so that they switch places on the bed, before gently laying his head onto the pillows and his back flat onto the mattress. "...Better..." Breathing out the simple word, in seconds the blonde towers over his body. Snaking his hands up the man's back, his fingers run through the short strands of bleached hair. "...Much...better..."

  
Pressing his lips against the side of Mark's mouth, he begins to create a trail of delicate kisses, scattering them around his jaw and down towards his collar bone. One of Gary's hands rest on the centre of Mark's chest and the other clings to his visible hip bone. Dragging his tongue lightly down the side of Mark's neck, very slowly it circles around a certain area, causing a husky moan to leave Mark's lips. "...Oh?" Gary smirks over his new discovery and soon replaces his tongue with his lips. Increasing the pressure of his mouth on Mark's sensitive skin, he also begins to brush their hips together.

  
"O...Oh...fuck..." Heavily Mark pants out, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head and the heat rises. Gripping to the back of Gary's thin t shirt, his nails scratch down the material. "...Not...not too hard..." His muffled words are full of regret. "...They...they will know..."

  
Understandably, Gary nods and kisses the slight redness on the brunette's neck, whilst increasing the speed of his hips. With Gary still fully clothed and Mark trouser-less, it soon becomes too much, as the pair have to fight the urge of ripping one anothers clothes off. Removing his hands from the centre of Gary's back, they snake around to the front of his tightly fitted trousers. The older man quivers a brow before stilling his movements, Mark blinks up at him with eyes full of lust. To Mark, it feels like a dream. Ever since joining the band and meeting the other boys for the first time, he always took a shine to Gary, he never thought his secret crush would develop into a moment like this. Brushing his fingers against the rough material of his jeans, they stroke against the growing bulge. "...Oh..."

  
Mark's heart thumps loudly against his chest and his mouth becomes dry. "...C...Can...Can I...?" Nervously he asks as his shaky fingers desperately search for the fly on Gary's jeans.

  
"...P...Please..." It takes less than two seconds for Gary to croak out his reply, he feels like he's about to combust any second now if Mark doesn't make contact with him. With shaking hands, Mark drags the zip down the metal teeth, whilst chewing on his bottom lip. Brushing his fingers against the restricting dark material of the tented briefs, his mouth begins to water at the sight. It's not the first time Mark's seen Gary naked, but it's the first time he's actually seen him with an erection...over him. Slipping his hand carefully inside the briefs, instantly it forms a fist around Gary's swelling cock. "Ah...Christ..."

  
"A...Are you...okay?" Nervously Mark speaks.

  
"Y...Yeah, don't stop. Go on..." The blonde's head drops backwards as soon as Mark begins to pump his hand against his hardening dick. So many questions fill his head, mainly about whether or not Mark's done this kind of thing before...maybe with one of the other guys. Suddenly a new emotion enters his body, a mixture of both pleasure and slight jealousy. Gritting his teeth together, the jealousy gets pushed to the back of his mind as soon as his feels Mark's thumb delicately circle around the pre come on the head of his cock, before easily sliding his hand down towards the base. "Fuck..." The older male groans out whilst looking down with his eyes half lidded.

  
Mark's tongue skims across his top lip at the sight of Gary's cock in his loose grip, he would do anything to run his tongue down the entire length and watch Gary's reaction, but...he can't, that would be pushing it _too_ far. "...You drive me crazy, Gaz..." The words just pour out of his mouth, without registering with his brain.

  
"Uh...huh..." In a world of his own, running his hand up Mark's briefs, he notices how uncomfortable they look covering the brunette's growing dick. "...They look...like they're going to split..." Gary breathes out a laugh, whilst his fingers dance across the dark hairs underneath Mark's navel.

  
"You have...no idea..." Squeezing Gary's dick, his free hand cups his balls, before allowing his fingers to slide behind them. Just before he's able to insert a finger, he finally feels his cock spring free from his briefs and Gary's hand instantly takes a firm grip of it. It doesn't take long until the pair begin to work on one another, forming a similar pattern and allowing their cocks to slide together. "...That...that feels...so good..." Muttering under his breath, his wrist begins to ache slightly, slowing down his movements, which only causes Gary to step in. Taking hold of both of their dicks together into his palm, he increases the speed of his hips, allowing their dicks to thrust together into a rhythm in his grip. "Oh...my..." Mark loudly chokes out.

  
Humping one another, Mark's fingers hook around the neck of Gary's jumper, sharply he tugs it and forces their lips together, quietening their moans and whimpers. "Not gonna...last long..." Moaning against Mark's open mouth, his tongue darts over his bottom lip, before slipping inside. Moving his hand as fast as he can into the same speed as his bucking hips, it doesn't take long until he finally lets go. "...Je...Jesus...oh!-" Scrunching up his face as he releases into his hand and onto Mark's cock and stomach, his orgasm showers over him multiple times.

  
The brunette sucks the tip of his tongue into his mouth, feeling Gary's load on his stomach, it only takes a few more jerks of Gary's wrist to send him into the same state. Releasing his load onto his friend, his eyes roll into the back of his head from the pleasure rushing through his body. "...G...Gar...ry! Fucking...hell, Gaz!" He spasms underneath the older male and his legs rest either side of Gary's waist. The pair of them collapse together, totally spent.

  
\----------------

  
"Do you need anymore tissue?" Gary whispers from the bathroom as he drops a bundle of sticky paper down the toilet. The room is silent and his question is left unanswered. "Mark? You still there, lad?" Peering his head around the door frame, he stands in just his boxers.

  
"Eh? What?" Abruptly Mark shakes his head and falls back to reality. His eyes focus on Gary's discarded jumper which sits next to him on the bed.

  
Gary frowns by the look on his friend's face, he knows _that look_ anywhere. "What are you thinkin' about this time?" Quivering a brow, he switches off the bathroom light, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside the younger man. "...Are you starting to...you know, regret this?"

  
Instantly Mark's mouth flies open and his eyes widen. "Oh, no...no... of course not! You couldn't be anymore wrong, Gaz. I've dreamt of this moment..." Quietly he speaks whilst his cheeks begin to furiously burn from his confession. "...It's just...I don't know."

  
Nudging his shoulder against Mark's, the blonde places a hand onto his bare kneecap. "I think after what has just happened, you can pretty much tell me anythin'." Warmly he smiles.

  
"It's silly really..." Trying the best that he can to ignore Gary's large hand which is completely covering his entire knee, he tries to brush away the visions of _that very hand_ wanking him off just moments ago.

  
"Go on..."

  
With a sigh, Mark plucks up enough courage to mumble out his confession. "...I don't want you to leave...I don't want things to be awkward when we meet up at breakfast tomorrow..." Narrowing his eyes down towards his entwined fingers, he feels like he's back in high school again trying to chat up his crush, but failing... _miserably_.

  
"You want me to stay in 'ere...? And sleep with you?" Gary speaks with no emotion in his voice, which only causes Mark's heart to sink even more. "...What about the lads?"

  
"I didn't want things to be awkward...I guess it probably still would be in the morning if you did stay, but at least we could pull ourselves together by the time we meet up with the others...but it doesn't matter...I just enjoyed what happened a little too much than what I should of done..." Deeply he sighs and slightly bows his head, trying to hide his upset.

  
It takes a couple of seconds until Gary finally strings together a sentence. "...Go on then. We might aswell...I mean, it's not fair me running off and to be honest, I don't think I even have enough energy to skip across the hall...and I'd rather not have Nigel catching me in me undies...who knows what could happen!" Lightly he laughs and even Mark manages to crack a smile. The blonde crawls up the large bed and pulls back the creased duvet. "No hoggin' all the covers tho, it's getting rather chilly in 'ere and I don't think they know what heating is!"

  
"Always find something to complain about, don't you Gaz?" Happily Mark sighs with a smirk growing on his lips. Slipping along side his friend in the bed, they end up snuggling together as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Instantly Gary's hands wrap around Mark's small waist and his chin rests on his shoulder.

  
"Night, Markie." Softly he yawns against his ear whilst nuzzling his lips against the exposed neck.

  
"Sweet dreams...Gaz..." Unable to fight their tiredness for much longer, with Mark rested in Gary's arms, they fall asleep together minutes later.

 

_Maybe tonight wasn't a disaster after all..._


End file.
